This invention relates to guns, and more particularly, to a gun which is equipped with a pivoting barrel assembly, a rotary ammunition cylinder, an indexing mechanism for rotating the cylinder, a double acting firing mechanism, and an inline valve assembly.
Guns have been provided with pivoting barrels in the past. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,929 describes an air gun which includes a pivoting barrel. A pivoting barrel permits checking the bore for ammunition and easy cleaning of the bore. Other patents describe a rotary ammunition cylinder which is mounted on a pivoting barrel, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,422,433, 3,212,489, and 2,980,096. The cylinder is generally rotated by an indexing mechanism on the gun frame which is operated by the trigger.
Guns have also been provided with trigger/hammer double action firing mechanisms which utilize a trigger link for cocking the hammer when the trigger is pulled. Guns which are operated by compressed gas and ammunition cylinder and/or a pivoting barrel may also include a barrel inline valve mechanism for releasing a charge of compressed gas to fire a projectile through the barrel.